


I Still love him : Johnlock

by friskdash



Series: I will always love Him [1]
Category: Fargo (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskdash/pseuds/friskdash
Summary: its been 2 years since the Fall and John Watson has not been able to cope without Sherlock Holmes and Him being dead, after keeping himself away from humanity and all of the public he finally starts up his blog again only to get mysterious comments and messages even handwritten letters with items inside the envelope. Each of these things reminds him more and more of his former living flatmate making him even sadder and depressed and now his goal is to discover who this mysterious person is and what they want from him, hopefully, they can help restore john to the person he once was.
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson & Everyone, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: I will always love Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Still love him : Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> So the main few first chapters will be shorter but when I get more in-depth in the story and have more time to write I will write a lot more in the chapters and future parts in the series

It had been years since John Watson has talked to his therapist, or any of society for that matter...well not since he lost his best friend, and a great consulting detective, sherlock holmes 

John thought to himself “maybe I should start my blog again, and look for a new flatmate” cause he didn’t want to move back in with Mrs.Hudson, it would remind him too much of when Sherlock was around and….Alive

John then grabbed his laptop, which he had not touched since the fall for a very specific reason, he gave a sad sigh and sat down on his bed setting Rosie, his infant daughter on his lap before booting up the laptop and instantly the home screen popped up, it was a picture of him, Sherlock and Mrs.Hudson standing outside 221B, the flat that the once knew so well and the place, he called home 

He opened up his blog website and began typing even if his hands were shaking from having not seen or touched anything to do with Sherlock for 2 whole years. He was typing for about an hour Before finally finishing even if he didn’t have much to talk about 

He closed the laptop, putting it down on his desk before slipping into his pj's and taking Rosie into his arms, laying down letting sleep take hold with the thought in his mind “no one will read my blog” but it just so happened that one person, in particular, saw it, read the whole thing and commented on it to come to a certain address near the building where Sherlock jumped….no it was that exact building and he woke to find that comment only to have his mind think of Sherlock, being all mysterious about a location and have been one of the only people who read his blog besides Mycroft. Lestrade, Mrs.Hudson and occasionally Molly

John realized he Still loved Sherlock Holmes


End file.
